


Aroused Delusion

by leohanan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohanan/pseuds/leohanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompt: Imagine Person A keeps having nightmares about Person B. They don’t know what disturbs them more— how scary the dreams are, or how arousing they are.</p><p>Person A: Pariston Hill<br/>Person B: Ging Freecss</p><p>Takes place the month during Ging’s stay at the hideout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aroused Delusion

It’s the second week since Ging had shown up at the base’s front door and made the announcement of taking Pariston’s place as 2nd in command. It’s been quite the experience for the man, watching the once highly suspicious crew grow to recognize Ging’s potential as an asset to the voyage. Pariston had been doing an unusual amount of observing. It feels surreal to him, being this close to the other man once again. Slow feelings of resentment felt as though it bubbled inside of him. Pariston doubts he will be getting used to these feelings for a while. He hears Ging let out a low rumble of a laugh from the other side of the hideout and Pariston’s face alters for a split-second before resuming it’s usual mask-like facial expression.

Night eventually comes to pass and the crew retreats into their own quarters. Pariston leaves early in comparison to the rest, an established habit for him. Vice-chairman had always been quite a demanding job, getting ample amounts of sleep and rising early has always proven the wisest choice for him. In addition, the fact that the mere presence of early-risers annoys people who enjoy sleeping into the early-afternoon hours was a small delight. Ging was one of those people, and Pariston recently had many opportunities.

On a personal level, Pariston did not understand the reason that would drive a person to stay up unnecessarily while being conscious of the fact that it would just hinder themselves later, but he knew the psychology behind it and took casual pleasure in provoking those (Ging) in his mornings. He’ll surely be able to do this next morning, for even while slipping into his bed, he could clearly hear the sound effects of the video games played by him and some of the others in the separate rooms down the hallway. The sound of fake gun shots still in his ears as he closes his eyes and settles himself into his bed to sleep. A couple distant shouts from the players echo. _Ging_ …..

* * *

An image of Ging holding a gun, ragged, revealing clothing forms slowly into his mind. His cloths both revealing and soiled and cut all over. Sweat drips from every pore in his body, his face twisted in frustration as though he had just fought a frustrating battle. Ging’s head turns to face Pariston, eyes focused seriously. He bears the expression of a man ready to kill, to hunt, and Pariston finds he is incapable of responding. His senses feel discombobulated, he is left doing the same thing he had been doing with Ging the whole short while he had been near - observe, mentally prepare. Voice non-existent, defenceless near Ging’s presence.

The muzzle of the gun in Ging’s hand presses onto Pariston’s forehead. His skin feels as though it was on fire, his senses both alert yet blocked from his surroundings and directed unto Ging’s occupancy. The other hand comes up to his neck and gradually tightens it’s grip around it. Ging’s steps forward, coming so close in proximity that they can feel each others breath. Their lips lightly brush against each other, Ging’s are moving as if he were whispering something inaudible. Pariston suddenly feels disturbed as he gradually begins to hear the mumbles from Ging’s mouth. W... up…… Pariston, wake..up……

* * *

“Do you always sleep so deeply there?” Ging voice calls irritably as Pariston eyes jolt open at the sudden awareness at his surroundings. So I was dreaming……….

“Now that you’re awake, you’re needed. Hustle down to the rest.” Ging leans on the frame of the door, his eyes avoiding Paiston who sits up in his sleepwear, completely awake at this point.

“You really shouldn’t barge into someones residence like that, Ging-san. I was ready to attack you.” Ging shrugs his shoulders and turns to walk away, yawning. Pariston glances at the clock. _4:30……….. what could the possibly need at this time in the morning?_ The foggy memories of his dream flood his mind. Trying to remember made the dream itself feel more distant and vague than it already was.

 _Ging, a gun, war torn area’s………….. that’s a bit….. erotic_. Pariston suddenly has an embarrassed awareness at his own arousal. _Did I really just have a wet dream about Ging in torn clothing in the middle of a war?_ He didn’t have an erection, but he was definitely worked up and a bit sweaty. The whole “war” prospect only made the dream all the more arousing, and Pariston drags himself out of bed, feeling just a bit uneasy at how easily enticed he currently is at the mere idea of Ging. This is going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> A promised pariging fanfiction dedicated to the accomplishment of my pariging blog hitting over 50 followers! I'm at 67 right now and I should have done this a long time ago......... go check it out if Pariston Hill/Ging Freecss is something you crave!  
> pariging-dosage.tumblr.com  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, any type of comment/criticizing is welcome!


End file.
